Come Back
by be my escape1
Summary: Edward heads out after Jacob to bring him back to Bella after revealing that she has agreed to marry him. The tension builds as Edward has to bring his rival back to his one true love. Jacob POV


**Ok so it has been a REALLY long time since I have writen anything. So here goes nothing. This is what I perceive happening between Jaocb and Edward after Jacob over hears that they are getting married (ch 23)**

**A big thank you to Storms for betaing this piece.

* * *

**The night had ended too quickly. I could have spent forever with her in my arms. The leech had been honest with me and it was interesting to hear inside his head for a change. His doubts and fears weren't very different from my own. 

I could have done without the abrupt wakeup call; the bloodsucker unzipping the sleeping bag and dumping me on the icy ground. And then he pulled me off of Bella like I was hurting her, as if I would ever hurt her. I wanted to rip him to pieces and his feelings were clearly the same. But Bella stood there in the middle, angry with both us for behaving so immaturely.

As we glared at each other, Bella made the leech apologize to me. I was pleased that she told him he was wrong. When would she realize that she loved me too? Of course the leech couldn't be out done and commented about his nights with Bella. A surge of jealousy rushed through me, and the tent suddenly felt too crowded.

As soon as I left the tent, the cold air woke me completely. To protect myself from the cold and to be able to talk to Sam, I phased. The little, spiky haired, female leech had told him the battle was only an hour away. I sat quietly outside the tent remembering what it felt like to have Bella in my arms all night, to have her call my name in her sleep. I knew that there was hope that she did love me even if the bloodsucker didn't want to admit it.

Sitting outside the tent, I could hear them talking. Bella was asking the leech about his "top ten nights." I didn't want to listen, but I couldn't help being curious. I needed to know exactly what I was up against. It was a mistake. I heard the leech say that they were getting married, that his best night was when she had accepted his proposal. Then Bella agreed but with some reservations and my heart shattered. A gut wrenching howl escaped me before I could stop it. Emotion controlled me, and I ran. Running had always soothed me in the past but I could think of nothing that would reconnect the shreds of my heart now.

How could she? And him - the worthless, sneaky bloodsucker leaving me with an ounce of hope while all along he knew he had won.

I pushed harder, wanting nothing more than to rip apart every disgusting parasite I saw. Each one of them would be _him_ and no matter how many I dismembered he would always win. The images of Bella ghostly white and made of stone came into my mind, making the anger swell. I had so many questions I couldn't bear to ask her. Why…? How could she just…?

I could hear the others in my head. Embry was worried about me but knew the anger would work to our favor. Sam wanted me to calm down before I approached the others; he was concerned I would cause a problem with the "good" leeches. I hated them all. No bloodsucker was good, they destroyed everything around them. They would kill Bella one way or another and my life would forever belong to the pack, never to be my own again.

Seth interrupted my thoughts. Bella was upset and I slowed my pace slightly. How could her feelings even matter to me? Mine meant nothing to her. Seth continued and I realized I wouldn't be alone for long; the leech was coming after me. I thought about running harder pulling him closer to the battle then I thought of her. If we were both moving towards the battle no one would be looking out for Bella. Seth was still too young and when Bella put her mind to something she usually found a way to do it. I stopped and waited for him to arrive, it wouldn't be long now.

"Jacob." I could hear his voice before I saw him. I snarled at the sound. He stepped

through the trees to my right, cautiously.

A rumbling built deep in my chest. The sight of him enraged me more than I thought was possible. I paced anxiously in the small clearing. He stood far enough away that I couldn't lunge at him even if I wanted to and I did want to. He stood stiffly, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Jacob, please." His voice was smooth and almost pleading. "I can't fight you but I will defend myself if necessary." I hated that he could see into my mind. I screamed my thoughts at him, the anger, the hate and even the pain.

"Stop!" He shouted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Bella. I was content to let you run off but she feels it is her fault and if anything were to happen to you she would never forgive herself or me." The stupid leech had to bring her into this. As much as I was angry at the situation, Bella was still my weakness.

"She didn't want you to find out this way. She doesn't want to see you… hurt." The words were hard for him to say. I wondered exactly what had been said between them when I left. I thought about going back and what the point would be. I didn't matter to her.

"Don't be stupid, dog." He spat the words in my direction. The bloodsucker was loosing his patience and I wondered if it had to do with guilt. "The point would be to make Bella feel better. And you know she cares about you. Isn't that enough?"

Was it enough? I knew Bella loved me but hadn't realized it. This could be my chance. I listened for an update from Sam and knew I still had time to go back before the battle. The real question was did I want to?

"I was sent here to bring you back. At this point I don't really care if you want to go. This is not about us; it is about Bella. I am here, because I was the one who could catch you. She wasn't the one who purposefully let you over hear the conversation. Don't take your hate for me out on her."

The leech did have a point. I could see through Seth just how distraught Bella was and I knew I had to go back. The bloodsucker could see it too and a strange look clouded his eyes.

"I am glad you can see how important this is to her." His voice was funny, almost pained.

I knew this was my last chance with Bella. She had not only wanted to be changed but she had agreed to marry him. I couldn't decide which was worse. As we ran back to her, I came up with a plan. Kissing her was a must. It was my last chance to make her understand her feelings, to make her see she loved me too. I heard the leech hiss in disgust and his fists clenched as he ran. It took effort for him to restrain himself. Some part of him still feared Bella's feeling for me even after she had agreed to marry him. His fear pushed me faster to Bella, hoping there was still a chance.

As we approached the clearing I slowed and phased. The leech turned to face me. "Just remember, if she doesn't ask you to kiss her, I will break your jaw."

I stared down at him and realized that for once he wasn't so confident. "Ha, it would be fun to see you try." He turned and walked forward to the clearing. I could hear Seth whimpering and I called out to him to let him know it was us approaching.

The leech called over his shoulder, "Give me a moment to her first, and then I will give you your privacy. I won't listen to what goes on between you." He spoke solemnly and then walked into the clearing. I walked up to the edge of the woods and stood with my back to Bella. I had to compose myself and I figured I would respect his moment with Bella; after all it could be his last.

This was my last chance, and I hoped she would see that what we had was more than friendship. She could have a _life_ with me that was filled with love. This battle was more important then the one against the newborns, this was about everything that would come after that battle.

I waited, with an impatient heart, for my future to be decided.


End file.
